Malitch (Pastamonsters)
Malitch is a major antagonist in the webcomic Pastamonsters. He is the false antagonist in "The Chain Mail" and the main antagonist of the series finale, "Jeff and the Darkness". He is an immensely powerful wizard who means to bring about never-ending darkness by stealing the Umbra Crystal. He used to be partners with Zalgo, but Malitch attempted to betray him by killing him and taking over his army. His plan backfired when he was driven insane by the mere sight of Zalgo. From that day forward, Malitch lost all memory of who he was and his powers, and ended up living in a swamp. Following Zalgo's defeat, the memory spell put on Malitch was lifted and Malitch continued to pursue his dark goals and desires Personality Malitch is nothing more than an extremely sadistic, violent, manipulative, brutal, vicious and ruthless man. Despite being a victim of physical and emotional abuse at the hands of his parents, he showed no remorse or care for killing entire family including his sister, the only member of his family who showed any love towards him. Malitch also took pleasure at torturing animals at a young age, eventually employing the same torture tactics on humanoids that he did on animals. He finds joy in battling enemies and taking their weapons as victory trophies. He also took pleasure in destroying entire planets full of sapient life, sometimes enslaving any survivors and sending them to be slaves in the Nightmare Realm. He is relatively calm, yet possesses a sharp tongue. Ironically, he dislikes "talkers", such as Jeff, but is generally more patient with them than his minions are. Malitch does not react to much frustration or anger, but admits enjoyment in causing others agony when it is possible for him. He shows a slight insecure side, as he dislikes his real name: Mitch, and admits to being jealous of Jeff's strong camaraderie with the Proxies. He tends to mask this side of him by taunting, torturing or intimidating those who agitate him. He is also very dismissive of his subordinates as he shows no sympathy or support for them and treats most of his subordinates as expendable pawns. Malitch was shown to be unspeakably ruthless, as he was willing to enact a genocide of all life in the universe in order to smite any chances that one would someday defeat him, with the only people he planned to let live were his own henchmen and slaves because they would blindly obey him. Due to being raised as royalty, Malitch largely preferred to let his weapons and henchmen do the hard work rather than dealing with such obstacles himself, although he was certainly willing to deal with the threat if the situation called for it. Malitch had little or no regard for the lives or well-being of others, as he was willing to blanket the universe in Black Breath, which certainly would have slowly killed off all life in the universe, and was willing to sacrifice his own troops, which put him in conflict with his most trusted subordinate, as the commander refused to kill his own soldiers of which, in response to this act of disobedience, Malitch then struck him down without a second thought. Malitch's invulnerability curse soon took its toll on his sanity and turned him into an emotionally unstable monster he is now. According to Enderman, Malitch hasn't "seen straight in years". He is also power hungry and has no respect for his clients; demonstrated when Malitch nearly killed Zalgo in order to steal his massive army and resources and gain more power and influence over the universe. However, despite being his archenemy, Malitch harbors a little bit of respect for Jeff, claiming that, "he likes a challenge". After being driven insane by Zalgo, Malitch went increasingly mellow and senile. Living in a tree, Malitch spends his days drinking tree sap and fishing. He sank into something of a depression due to losing his army and the planets he owned, causing him to stop caring about being the ruler of the universe, having a more noticeably annoyed and fed up expression on his face, with his attitude reflecting this, where once before he would have killed whoever displeased him, in this state of annoyance he instead got annoyed that the Proxies busted down his door and intended to kill him, telling them he 'just had it nailed down!' and angrily told them to leave. His old age appears to have caused a degree of apathy in Malitch, or at least unhappy resignation, as Malitch apparently still desires universal conquest and the destruction of life, but is either unable or unwilling to do much about it personally due to having lost contact with his army. His senile behavior also makes him avoid contact with others beings from outside his tree in which he makes the giant voice recorder in his likeliness that record his message said that he doesn't want to meet anyone and ask them to go away. At the same time, he also cares less about enslaving life. After his sanity returned, Malitch's sadistic tendencies came back as well, as he planned to use the Umbra Crystal to drown the entire universe and everyone in it in Black Breath, except for his faction of army loyalists who will be blindly obedient to him. He tortures Jeff's best friends Ticci Tobey and Eyeless Jack in order to find where Jeff is, threatens to kill Tobey's girlfriend Natalie if he doesn't comply, then orders Jeff to be killed seconds after he promised not to do so and arranges Tobey's death as well. He also showed traits of being a dishonorable sadist, as he betrayed to trolls who created his staff by killing them all even when he said he wouldn't do so, for no other reason than to test the staff's power. Malitch later demonstrated his cruelty when he mocked Ms. P for her parents' abandoning her, sending Sally to be used as a child slave in the Nightmare Realm, trying to drown BEN again, and considers skinning Smile Dog and turning his hide into a rug. He also plans to let Jeff's allies free only once they are driven mentally mad from all the torture he plans to inflict on them, but also to have Jeff tortured and killed in front of their eyes. Malitch was also willing to both manipulate, hurt, and kill children to further his goals. He pretended to be a caring, father-like figure to Sally, but is only manipulating the young girl so he can use her to betray Jeff. When Sally stabs him with a knife, he just giggles, mocks her for her foolishness and takes the knife and stabs Sally back, in the shoulder. He later tries to kill BEN and Sally together for getting involved in what was supposed to be a showdown between Malitch and Jeff. Malitch's final moments were not of anger or rage, but the joy that he could feel his face melting from the flames of the Infernus Sword. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Super-Strength: ' Despite lacking muscle and looking fairly scrawny, Malitch's strength was at immense superhuman levels, far surpassing that of any mortal or monster, including Jeff the Killer. He had enough physical aptitude to severely harm and cripple Jeff, easily throw and smash a giant boulder, and, despite his skinny and short body, proved quite a challenge for Jeff: In their first battle, when Jeff and Malitch have a test of raw strength, Malitch's starship begins to collapse, leaving a progressively larger and deeper fissure beneath them that almost split the mammoth ship in half. *'Super-Speed: ' Malitch can move at extremely high speeds much faster than even Jeff the Killer (who is also incredibly fast and agile). He uses this to effect in combat, darting around enemies in order to confuse them right before striking them. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Malitch claimed that the magic coursing through him enhanced his reflexes. He was able to easily block and parry melee attacks from Jeff, and easily deflect a knife thrown at him at high speeds. Malitch has speed and coordination rivaling that of Jeff. *'Telekinesis:' Malitch was very proficient in Telekinesis, his telekinesis was far more powerful than even Ms. P's telekinetic abilities. Malitch can also throw and call back his staff similar to Thor's Mjölnir. *'Resistance to Mind Control': Malitch's mind was so powerful that mind control attacks proved useless against him, as Ms. P found out when she tried to invade his mind. *'Durability:' Malitch was extremely durable, even without his invulnerability. He walked off Ms. P's magical blasts with ease, which is notable because Ms. P's magical attacks were able to hold down Zalgo for a brief moment. Additionally, Ms. P's mind control doesn't work on him. Later, he laughs when Sally stabs him in the shoulder and shrugs off Jeff's punches, being crushed by a gigantic statue of himself, and getting hit by BEN's arrows like they were nothing. He also survived being chopped in the shoulder by Jeff's knife, being stabbed in the stomach multiple times by Jeff, getting speared with his own staff, and getting shot multiple times by BEN's arrows, even so continuing to fight seemingly unhindered. It was only upon Ms. P stabbing him with the Sword of Infernus that he finally succumbed. **'Complete Immunity to Pain': Due to his godly strength and possessing a different physiology than humans, Malitch does not have nerve endings, allowing him to take extreme punishment without feeling any form of pain. In fact, Malitch claims that he can't feel anything, from the wind against his face, to even the taste of food and drinks. To which, even the most grievous of injuries will not impair his ability to perform, as he displayed full movement every time he was harmed by Jeff. In addition, he did not react at all when Jeff stabbed one of his eyeballs. *'Darkness Manipulation:' Malitch was capable of using darkness in combat. His eyes will usually go black when he uses his power. He could use darkness to render his opponents unable to see, block suns from planets, and to cloak himself. **'Black Breath Manipulation': After gaining the Umbra Crystal, Malitch gained the ability to harness Black Breath, with was a smoke-like cloud of magical darkness. Black Breath could be used to weaken opponents, trap them in never-ending, lightless darkness, and keep them at bay. Those who find themselves in Black Breath could also suffer from dizziness, nausea, coughing, horrific hallucinations, severe depression (or as Sally Williams described "the feeling of never being happy again), vomiting a black substance, difficulty swallowing or breathing, and a sore throat. Prolonged exposure to Black Breath will eventually kill people. Malitch could also manipulate Black Breath to spread across entire planets as part of his ultimate plan. *'Levitation': Malitch can "fly" several feet off the ground and slowly descend back to the ground with ease. And while doing this he can dash upward and he will gain altitude quickly before descending. *'Electrokinesis': Malitch has the power to send strong electrical shocks through his staff and others on contact. He is seen using this power to torture Eyeless Jack, and could have easily killed the Proxy with said lightning if he didn't need information of Jeff's whereabouts. *'Healing/Regeneration:' Malitch can heal himself from seemingly any form of attack. During his fights with Jeff, he cut across his arms, face, shoulders and even gets stabbed in the eye and not only doesn't even react to them, but said cuts are gone in seconds. *'Energy Manipulation': Malitch can manipulate magical energy, using to to fire magical blasts at his opponents. He could also create energy shields using his staff and even freeze people in place. *'Mind Manipulation': Malitch had the ability to enter someone's mind to read their thoughts and memories. He does this by putting his staff on their forehead. He demonstrated this power on Ms. P in order to see where Jeff the Killer had gone and to know his exact location. *'Bewitchment': Using his magic, Malitch was able to bewitch every single person who was aware of his weakness to prevent his enemies or anyone in general from finding out the weakness to his invulnerability. Anytime the bewitched are questioned about Malitch's weakness, the spell placed on them automatically makes them say "Malitch is blessed with invulnerability to all threats, physical or magical." |-| Abilities= *'Master of hand-to-hand combat': Surprising given his preference of using magic, Malitch is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He can quickly strike, utilizing punches and kicks. He also uses his elbows, knees and even some grappling techniques, including suplexing Jeff in their first fight. His skill in pure hand-to-hand combat is virtually unmatched, capable of easily fighting against and even overwhelming Jeff in martial arts despite the latter's immense training, experience, and prowess. Even when Jeff was aided by BEN in his final fight with Malitch, Malitch still arguably defeated and outlasted Jeff, with the circumstances around them being the only reasons Jeff lived through both of their encounters. *'Staff Mastery': Malitch was a highly excellent expert when fighting with his staff, as he can proficiently wield it against a knife-wielding Jeff. *'Master Torturer': Malitch was incredibly effective in torturing both his enemies and allies; both of the mental and physical variety. Malitch tortured others both to get information out of them, and for his own amusement. This was seen when he had his rhino minions beat Ticci Tobey to a bloody pulp to get information of Jeff's location. When Tobey refused to answer, Malitch threatened to have Natalie Clockwork killed right in front of him. Malitch also mentally tortured Ms. P over her parents abandoning her and BEN over his fear of drowning. Malitch also had Eyeless Jack electrocuted, had his men waterboard BEN, and stuffed Clockwork in a cooler full of ice cold water. Quotes Handbook Entries Trivia *Malitch's name is a play on the word "Malice", which means intention to do evil or ill will, which fits with Malitch's character. *Malitch is the final antagonist the Proxies face in the series. *Malitch has milky white pupils that turn black whenever he uses the Umbra crystals. **According to a Pastamonsters fan poll, Malitch is the least liked main antagonist in Pastamonsters. *It's implied that his parents used to beat him, but if it did lead to his villainy we never get even a hint of it and his motivation to make others suffer is mainly just for fun. Before his death, it's revealed that he's somewhat lonely, but his loneliness isn't the reason why he's evil, it's just the reason why he goes about being evil by bullying and terrorizing others. *Malitch keeps his mother's shrunken head in his pocket which he shows to Ticci Tobey. *Malitch has a pet Nightmare called "Snowbell", but they are never seen on-screen. *According to Comickit, Malitch is asexual and has no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with anyone. *Malitch seems to function as an eviler counterpart for Ms. P. Aside from the obvious gender difference, both are incredibly powerful users of black magic, enjoy donning black clothing to make themselves seem more mysterious, and are haughty and arrogant to those around them. However, Ms. P does seem to care for her friends and is willing to protect them from any incoming threat. Malitch, on the other side of the spectrum, is a complete sociopath who does not care for anyone and is willing to manipulate and murder his underlings to achieve his goals and unlike Ms. P, has no morality pets to stop him from being truly evil and outright alienates himself from potential "friends". Ms. P also tends to detach herself from others, while Malitch took it upon himself to form an empire with many henchmen at his disposal. *Malitch, in many ways, is the diametric opposite of Zalgo. **Malitch is a humanoid alien, while Zalgo is a monstrous demon. **Malitch's primary color is black, while Zalgo's is bright red. **Zalgo is loud, hammy, and somewhat flamboyant, while Malitch is cold and rarely raised his voice. **While Zalgo is both threatening and humorous, Malitch is just threatening. **Zalgo's lair is a hot, bright, and hellish throne room, while Malitch's lair is a spaceship in the middle of the cold and dark vacuum of space. *Malitch used to age at a slightly slower rate than a normal human, but the curse Zalgo put on him stopped him from aging properly. *In concept art, Malitch was originally going to be a small alien in a human disguise. *There are considerable inconsistencies between how powerful Malitch is. It is implied many times he can singlehandedly destroy a planet, yet Jeff is capable of fighting evenly with him. Other times Jeff stands no chance against Malitch unless his friends aide him in the fight, but this might be cause Malitch was powered by the Umbra Crystal at the time. In some cases, Jeff is a match for Malitch even after he has gained the crystal. *Malitch's favorite color is purple, despite black being his signature color. *Comickit stated in an interview that they imagined President Bush taking Malitch's staff after he died as a sort of irony for Malitch's habit for stealing his foe's weapons. **In Aton's aftermath stories for the characters, the vigenere code on the side says, "Bush stole that Malitch fellow's staff from his burnt corpse. Ducky nearly vomited from the smell. Added it to his weapons collection when they returned to Earth. Ducky and him still think of Jeff everyday." *Malitch was inspired and based on by many real life people; including Edgar Allen Poe, Charles Darwin, Joseph Stalin, and Adolf Hitler. Navigation Category:Pastamonsters Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the past Category:Murderer Category:Magic Category:Elderly Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Strategic Category:Masterminds Category:Torturer Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Humanoid Category:Game Changer Category:Aliens Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Internet Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster